fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Bloodwing
Intro ''' Zero Bloodwing is a Dark Mage at the Nightmare Wing guild. He shows no mercy to his foes and enjoys the suffering of others. He is still trying to pursue and persuade his sister to join him in the destruction of the human race. After he grew bored of the said guild, he decided to join the infamous Diablo Guild Personality Zero is very cocky and arrogant in a incredible sense. Being a forbidden child of a werewolf and a vampire, making him a Vampwolf or werepire, he believes that the only one to rule the planet is him and his sister. He has a very short temper and psychotic streak, usually beating his victims to defeat, torture until the person is unable to scream, then kills the person as he drinks their blood. Sometimes, he will look for strong people to infect and change them via a bite on their necks. Appearance Zero is a handsome young man with black hair ( dyed), red eyes, average build and tan skin. He normally has the stereotypical Victorian outfit for the night, but Zero went to the store around humans in a cloak and he bought his clothes home to change. He wears a white sleeveless shirt with long duck like tails clothing that reaches down near his knees, black pants with a brown belt with a vampire and werewolf fused as one, and black dress shoes. To blend in around humans he dye his hair black, put in blue contact and hide his overwhelming terrifying aura. Magic Blood Drain Magic - Zero gain this skill while growing as a hybrid creature. He bites his opponents in the neck and begins to suck out their blood along with their magic, rejuvenating him back to full power. Drain Magic - Zero sets a magic trap in the form of a orb made of magic that begins to absorb magic around his surroundings and transfer it into his body, rejuvenating himself. Illusion Magic - Zero can magically cast Illusions to surprise and trick his enemies. Transformation Magic - Zero uses this magic to transform into another person, an animal, or transform into his Beast Form to scare the hell out of his target. Shadow Magic - Zero can magically manipulate the powers of his shadow or others as well. Blood Magic - Zero can magically manipulate his blood and uses it for various purposes. Lunar Magic - Zero can magically manipulate the powers of the moon and gains strength from it. ▪ Moon Wave - Zero swings either of his arms to send out a cutting wave of lunar magic. Abilities Supernatural Strength - Zero possesses great strength that can destroy a careless foe, thanks to his hybrid blood. Supernatural Speed- thanks to the power of the vampires, Zero can move faster than the speed of sound. Supernatural Durability- Zero has shown that he can take powerful blows from high and low class mages, making him a very hard guy to put them down. Supernatural Stamina- Zero has shown to last a very long time in combat and other activities. This also makes him a dangerous for to fight for too long. ' Incredible Magical Power'- Zero has demonstrated his magical power when he was fighting against criminals. He possesses frightening levels of magical power and his Magic Aura is powerful enough to drive fear into the hearts of his enemies, paralyzing them in their tracks. Mind Control- Zero has the ability to control the minds of people. He can use this kill to make people do his bidding. Weaknesses Strengths ●Pros● ▪ He attacks his opponent with killing moves on the first try. ▪ He uses psychological warfare while he fight his foe, making the opponent doubt their skill. ▪ He enjoys playing tactics with his opponents to help his boredom. ●Cons● ▪ loses his temper easily. ▪ constantly underestimating his opponents. ▪ Always charges into battle without thinking, thinking that he doesn't need to think to kill people he thinks is far beneath him. ▪ he loves to play with his " food. " ▪ He never kills strong women as he needs them to be a queen of the vampires. Energy Source Magic - Zero possesses this power to help him cast destructive spells. Element Type Zero Bloodwing is a Darkness Type Unit. Feats Capabilities ▪ took down 10 armed humans in a minute by punching their heads off. ▪ survived getting impaled by 5 swords. ▪ Punched a man so hard in the chest that it made a hole, destroying the lungs. Boosters Supporters Magical Enhancement Bracelet Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = Battle of the Night! |-| Storylines = History Zero Bloodwing is the son of Seth and Sandy Bloodwing and brother to Mirena Bloodwing. He is of Vampires and Werewolf Heritage, making him a Vampwolf, a hybrid that surpasses the abilities of a vampire and werewolf alone. Zero's and Mirena's birth as was forbidden one as it is taboo to have werewolf/vampire babies and the sentenced the kids to death. However. The two fought against their kind respectively for many days and nights, trying to keep their kids safe from harm, but as all thing that begins, a life must come to end. Relationship Mirena Bloodwing- sister to zero. He hates that his sister sides with the humans and constantly persuade her to give up on humanity and join him by giving in into her true nature. Constantly lose to her in battle by spell casting. Sandy Bloodwing- A Advanced-Master Level Vampire mother. Escaped the Vampire Clan after Zero and Mirena Bloodwing were born. She put a bracelet on Mirena Bloodwing and a pendant on Zero Bloodwing to hide their Yokai Energy from the pursuing forces. Seth Bloodwing- A Advanced-Master Level Werewolf father. Escaped the werewolf clan after zero and Mirena Bloodwing was born. He puts a necklace on Mirena Bloodwing and a bracelet on Zero Bloodwing to suppressed their yokai powers from the pursing forces. Weapons Equipments Accessories Devil Wing Devil Wing Attacks ▪ Gained Shadow Magic and Blood Magic capabilities via Magic Synthesis Sphere. ▪ Augmented by Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem ▪ Only Zero Bloodwing can wield this weapon. Chaos Edge Quotes Trivia Notes Category:Vampire Category:Werewolf